


[Do not trespass while playing Pokémon GO.]

by darkmus



Series: Let's GO [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Joey needs a Charizard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks, as always, to [Alecto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto) for all the help with beta-ing and encouragement!
> 
> This takes place before Gen 2 drops, probably around Fall 2016. (I think. Not sure how Joey's exp level gain relates to that actual timeframe.)

"Did you check out Silph Road? There's a Charmander nest at that fancy ass country club," an excited Joey told his friends during their morning walk to school. This and the fact that it was Friday had him in a good mood.

"Really?" squeaked Yuugi.

"Wait, is it just like a frequent spawn or...?"

"No, it's a cluster spawn nest," Joey replied conspiratorially. 

His three friends groaned longingly.

"But how are you even going to get in there?" asked Téa, ever the practicalist. "They only allow club members and there's no way they're going to grant that to one of us."

"Do you know anyone who'd be a member?"

"Miho might know…" mumbled a pink-cheeked Tristan offhandedly. "I could ask her…"

The others nodded vigorously at him until he gave a lopsided smile.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her."

~~~

At lunch, Tristan had some mixed news.

"So… there is someone we know who's a member…" he began.

His friends waited with bated breath.

"... it's Kaiba."

"Shit."

"Yeah," Tristan said gloomily.

"Well, I guess I'm never getting that Charizard…" grumbled Téa.

"There's gotta be another place nearby," said Yuugi encouragingly. "Or we can wait for the next migration…"

Beside them, Joey was uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes cut to the other side of the cafeteria where Kaiba sat by himself, radiating annoyance and tapping furiously on his laptop. By the time he looked back at his friends, the conversation had already shifted.

"No way!"

"Oh, I can't wait for that; I'm so close to level 20!"

~~~

After school, Joey told his friends to go on ahead of him, citing errands of some kind. Instead, he made his way to the hallway just outside the principal's office, where Kaiba was hashing out another agreement with the faculty regarding his frequent absence from classes.

He pulled up the Pokémon GO app while he waited and caught a couple Pidgeys that he'd grind up later.

After about five minutes, Kaiba exited the room and Joey hastily put away his phone.

"Hey," he said smoothly. 

Kaiba regarded him with suspicion and annoyance.

"You wanna to go on a date?"

Kaiba's jaw dropped. 

"Are you insane?" countered the brunet. 

Going for broke, Joey's grin widened. 

"Nope. I think you're cute and I think I could show you a good time."

He took some delight at Kaiba's gaping mouth and rapidly blinking eyes. He probably short-circuited that robot brain of his.

"I know you've got a lot of female fans," he continued, "but never went out with any of them… So, thought you'd like to know there are other options… at your disposal."

Something seemed to jolt Kaiba back to the conversation.

"… That's… an intriguing offer...." was all Kaiba could get out.

Joey licked his lips. Oh yeah, he was in.

"How about we meet tonight at 7? Burger World?"

Kaiba made a face.

"Angelo's," he countered.

Joey laughed inwardly at himself. He had a feeling Kaiba wasn't a burger person.

"It's a date!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but his face was clearly pink.

"Don't be late," was all he said before brushing past Joey and out the door.

~~~

As instructed, Joey was not late. In fact, he was early; there was a Starbucks across the street and he needed more Max Revives.

He was a bit nervous about this date. He wasn't sure if he'd actually have the courage to ask Kaiba out had it not been for a Charizard in his future, but this app made him do some crazy things. And it wasn't like he was opposed to the idea of dating the frigid bastard. Romantically, he wasn't that into him, but physically? Wow.

Kaiba's nice ride pulled up outside of the restaurant and Joey pocketed his phone and brushed some non-existent lint from his button-down shirt.

His date exited the car and Joey almost whistled to himself. He looked good. Yes, this date was a good idea.

"You're on time," Kaiba said as the valet took his car. "Surprising. You're usually late for classes."

"Maybe I'm just really excited for this date," he replied cheekily, almost missing Kaiba's blush in the yellowed streetlight.

Kaiba huffed but followed him into the restaurant.

"Hi, reservation for Joey?" he told the hostess. 

"You made a reservation too…" Kaiba said, a bit dumbfounded. 

Joey just gave him a dazzling smile before following the hostess to their table. 

~~~

Dinner was delicious and Joey made sure to keep his phone off, lest he see something good on the radar and be seized with want. He tried his best to flirt and he thought it was working, but the results were confirmed when they both reached for the check and their hands brushed. Kaiba immediately turned red and snatched away the check, insisting he'd pay for the meal.

As they waited for the valet to return, Kaiba turned to him and asked, "Aren't you going to ask for your car?"

"Oh, I, uh… I took the bus," Joey explained. He opened his Next Bus app to check the schedule, fighting the urge to open Pokémon GO. "Next one is coming in eight minutes, a block from here."

Kaiba scoffed. 

"I'll drive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kaiba said, turning away to watch for his car.

Joey smiled to himself at his success and surreptitiously opened Pokémon GO, quickly caught his 86th Growlithe and got his gold Kindler badge.

~~~

At the front entrance of his modest apartment, Joey paused and turned to Kaiba.

"I had a good time tonight. What did you think?"

Kaiba glanced away before answering. 

"It was… better than expected."

"Oh, come on," cooed Joey.

"... I liked it," Kaiba admitted reluctantly. 

"Good." Joey leaned in and ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "Because I like you," he said huskily, biting his lip.

It seemed that Kaiba's brain was malfunctioning again, but Joey didn't let that stop him as he pulled down Kaiba's face and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, Kaiba's hands came up to rest on Joey's hips for a brief moment before resolutely looping around his waist. 

When they broke for air, Joey delighted in the butterflies in his stomach and fiery glint in Kaiba's eye.

"Want to come inside?"

"What about your parents?" Kaiba asked breathlessly, still wrapped around Joey.

"My parents are divorced; Dad works the night shift until 6… so… it's just us."

Kaiba hesitated.

"It's Friday night; live a little."

Kaiba's grip tightened around Joey's waist.

"Okay."

~~~

Joey woke up at 5:34 AM with Kaiba's head on his shoulder and arm wrapped tight around his waist. It made him nearly laugh out loud.

Who would have thought this guy was actually a snuggler?

Kaiba look a lot kinder as he slept, probably because he didn't have a perpetual grimace on his face.

He blindly reached around for his phone to take a picture and quickly snapped one just moments before Kaiba stirred.

"Mornin'," he said brightly.

Kaiba grunted before burying his face deeper into the crook of Joey's neck. Joey chuckled. Must not be a morning person. 

"My dad'll be back in like an hour," he explained before threading his fingers through Kaiba’s fine hair. Kaiba sighed and melted at the touch. 

"You, uh… wanna do anything before he gets back?" he asked suggestively. He wasn't totally sure, but could have sworn he felt a slight firmness against his thigh through the thin material of his boxers. 

Kaiba grunted again, but in the negative and the arm around him tightened. Joey laughed to himself. Definitely a cuddler.

Well, that was fine. He had something else more pressing to bring up. And he could do that while cuddling. 

Time to get to business. 

"Hey, aren't you a part of that country club?" he asked, trying to say it as casually as he could. 

Kaiba grimaced. "Yeah. My father goes there all the time and makes me go there with him."

Joey feigned interest and hmm-ed before continuing. "I've always wondered what it's like there."

Kaiba snorted. "Just a bunch of boring old men posturing over drinks about their 'low' golf scores."

"But it's like, really swanky and nice there, right?"

"I guess."

"Do you think you could take me?" Joey asked innocently. 

Kaiba shifted his position so he could look at him and made a face. "It's really boring though."

"Well, maybe we can shake things up," Joey said, grinning. 

Kaiba raised his eyebrow, not completely convinced. 

"Do they have a restaurant?"

"Yeah…" 

"Oh, is it yummy? Maybe we can go for lunch there… today," he quickly added. Time was of the essence. 

Kaiba was still a bit reluctant, so he turned on his puppy dog face. 

"Please? I really want to see what all the fuss is about."

Kaiba groaned, then buried his face into the crook of a Joey's neck again. 

"Fine," he mumbled into Joey's neck. Kaiba let out a deep sigh before rolling his head to glare at him and show just how annoying this request was.

Joey grinned cheekily and pecked him on the nose. 

"Thank you!"

~~~

Kaiba picked him up around noon, after returning to his house to change. The drive over was uneventful until they reached the gate. 

Joey was in awe at how beautiful the place was. The rustic, white gravel road was lined by perfectly pruned trees. A lake and tennis courts were to his right and left. In the distance, he could see golfers wandering the course with their caddies. 

Kaiba drove directly to the clubhouse and a valet parked the car. 

An impressively large, but gaudy statute greeted them at the entrance. Joey had a feeling it was a PokéStop. They entered the lush building and made their way to the restaurant portion. 

"Wow, this place is nice…"

The hostess brought them up to a table on the top level with a great view of the grounds.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Kaiba said after the waitress took their order, and excused himself.

As he waited, Joey pulled up Pokémon GO and saw that the statue was indeed a PokéStop and there was a Charmander somewhere near it. It would be a bit awkward to sprint all the way downstairs to get it, but there was a balcony a table over that hung slightly above the entrance.

He slipped out onto the balcony to see if the GPS would register him closer to the PokéStop. It did, and the Charmander dutifully popped up. He eagerly tapped on it to bring up the capture screen.

It had a great CP, over 700, and he pulled out his Ultra Balls and Razz Berries.

But after using 17 of each item, his patience was wearing thin. The damn Pokémon wouldn't stay in the goddamned Pokéball. At least it hadn't run away...

The Charmander broke out yet again and Joey cursed both Niantic and their coded creation.

"You little shi--"

"Wheeler?" asked Kaiba from behind.

"Ack! Kaiba!" Joey yelped and spun around.

"Wait… You play Pokémon GO, too?"

Joey started. 

_'Too?'_

"I… uh… yeah."

"What level are you?" Kaiba asked.

"31."

"Oh," said Kaiba swallowing a sour look.

"You?"

"29."

"Oh, nice! You've almost unlocked Max Revives," Joey said brightly. 

This whole dating idea was getting better and better by the minute. Cute boy? Check. Free dinner? Check. And now he didn't have to hide his Pokémon GO obsession anymore, especially seeing how Kaiba was already well into the level grinding phase too. 

"What team are you?" he asked conversationally.

"Mystic."

The happy bubble that was forming in his chest viciously popped.

"Oh," he said gloomily. 

"What?" asked Kaiba flatly, unaware of the stupid, wildly flying doubts that now swirled in Joey's head.

"I'm Valor," Joey supplied reluctantly.

"Oh…" Kaiba said softly.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" Joey exclaimed, waving his free hand frantically. "I like you… So it's not like… a deal breaker for me or anything…" He only hoped that it wasn't a deal-breaker for Kaiba, who still seemed dejected, so he added, "Besides, it's a good way to swap gym experience…?"

Kaiba still looked sullen, so Joey decided to change the subject slightly.

"You know this place is a Charmander nest right?" 

This seemed to perk up the other boy.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He showed him his phone, where that damn Charmander was still smiling smugly at him, taunting and jumping… He curved another Ultra Ball at it and thankfully it took this time. 

"Geez, fucking finally," he muttered to himself. 

Joey let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You… uh… wanna catch some after lunch? Well, maybe catch this one, then eat lunch, then catch some more."

Kaiba smiled back at him, and something had changed a bit. 

"... Yeah."

~~~

That Monday, Joey had a beautiful, new Charizard (over 2000 CP, great IVs, and blessed with Wing Attack and Fire Blast) to show to his friends. He was planning on keeping the other new development in his life under wraps, but was thwarted after first period when Kaiba walked up to his desk.

"There's a small Kabuto nest in the park near my house. Want to go tonight?"

Joey blushed.

"Kabuto!" exclaimed Tristan excitedly.

Kaiba glared at him. 

"You're not invited."

"Kaiba…" Joey said weakly.

"Wait… So are you two… friends? Or... " began Téa, pointing and connecting them with her finger.

"Is that a problem?" asked Kaiba haughtily.

Téa's curiosity melted into a deadly smile. "Only if you make it," she said sweetly.

Kaiba's face made one last twitch of disapproval before looking away briefly. "We're dating," he said resolutely. It made thousands of butterflies flutter into existence in the center of Joey's stomach. 

Téa regarded them with calculating interest, Yuugi gasped excitedly, and Tristan looked completely boggled.

"So if that's a problem…" began Joey.

Téa tsk-ed at him. "Joey, you should be able to date whomever you want."

Joey smiled bashfully, a stark contrast to Kaiba's smug smirk. 

"Anyway. Will I see you?" asked Kaiba impatiently. 

Joey smiled and nodded. 

"I'll pick you up at 6," Kaiba instructed, then moved to leave. 

"Hey, Kaiba," called Joey. "Maybe next time we can take them to the country club?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and mouth turned down in distaste. 

"I'll think about it," he finally conceded. He turned and walked briskly out the classroom, leaving a happy Joey and his gleeful friends behind.


End file.
